


Resilience

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!lafayette, alpha!washington, also washington somehow ended up similar to a sugar daddy for laf whOOPS, beta!eliza, eliza deserves better than her slutty slut slut husband, omega!hamilton, omega!laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There will be more widowed mates you’ll have to write to about dead husbands if you don’t get Hamilton in Yorktown. You can’t keep treating him like the weak omega needing protection you think he is. He has every right to fight as you do," Lafayette insisted.</p><p>Washington stared off at a fixed point on the ground with a firm frown. </p><p>“I’ll have someone send a letter tonight.”</p><p>--</p><p>Another update of combined songs. Getting further in my plot for my ABO Hamilton world. Will Washy ever see Hamilton most than a mouthy omega, i mean probably not but hey (also more heartbroken Laurens for those I know who get off on his sadness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resilience

**Author's Note:**

> Combo slash fic of That Would Be Enough, Guns and Ships, History Has Its Eyes On You, & Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down) 
> 
> I said I would rewrite every relevant song for ABO and alas, I'm holding up to my promise. 
> 
> I'm also now filling in gaps of what I already have posted, and next is Dear Theodosia and Non-Stop before I'm caught up with the timeline of what I already have posted. (minus The Schuyler Sisters, which doesn't need to be rewritten) 
> 
> I'm excited to keep going because I know my spinoff ending will be well worth the build up.

“I miss Alexander,” Laurens sighed, shifting his fingers through the grass as he sat on the hard ground, no doubtedly getting stains on his uniform. Hamilton would have thrown a fit and demanded he get a new one if he saw. He was adamant on looking tidy and respectable. 

It had been an awkward couple weeks ever since the duel with Lee. Lafayette didn’t hate that the man was gone, but it felt like a curse was plaguing the troops since he left, since it caused for Hamilton’s disappearance too. Hamilton’s passion and energy was missing, Mulligan was off to fulfil his mission as a spy, Burr was doing god knows what, and it left Laurens and Lafayette in a rough spot where the bitter loneliness ate away at them both.

Lafayette stood over him, watching him with an unreadable expression. He had seen his dear friend go through intense bouts of depression, seen his heart shatter, and seen how he half-heartedly tried to put the pieces together. Now, Laurens was looking empty inside, missing his friend in crime. Seeing what Hamilton could do to the omega, seeing how his disappearance really affected the atmosphere of the soldiers, well it needed to be fixed.

Lafayette really couldn’t find it in himself to agree with Washington’s choices regarding the beloved Hamilton’s return home, not when the consequences were obvious. 

Not even just the ones of his friend’s broken heart, but the war effort itself was suffering without the omega’s geniusness. Hamilton was remarkably intelligence, and no one could better match Lafayette’s plans for battle than the omega just as insanely ballsy as he was, ready to risk everything for the country he loves. 

The alpha scoffed, running his fingertips over Laurens’ shoulder before he turned on his heel, headed straight for Washington’s office to talk some sense into him. 

Lafayette could get away with almost everything when it came to Washington. They were practically best friends and Washington’s love for him knew no bounds. While anyone else even so much as brushed against him, the alpha would get stiff and hostile, but with Lafayette…

Well, the young alpha made a pointed effort to storm into his tent and perch himself on the man’s desk. Alpha to alpha, the Frenchmen upped his charm and grabbed the startled older man’s shoulders, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheeks. 

“George, _mon ami!_ ”

Washington leaned back into his chair and arched an eyebrow, waiting for Lafayette to continue with whatever request he had. The man didn’t use that tone of voice unless he wanted something. Everyone thought he was a pushover with Hamilton, but with Lafayette he knew he would give in before the other alpha even asked. 

“I bring you money, guns, supplies, even more troops, yes?” Lafayette mused, examining his nails with exaggerated interest.

“Where are you going with this, Lafayette?” 

“Rochambeau wants us to meet him, and this plan for Yorktown has some shaky odds, if only we knew a certain man fluent in French, who communicates flawlessly with me, an experienced soldier in the trenches…” Washington’s deep seated frown made Lafayette sigh, rethinking his approach quickly. 

“He’s resilient-”

“He’s much more useful to us with a quill, not as a soldier.” 

“You know that is ridiculous! He’s willing to throw away his life for this!” Lafayette insisted, swinging his body around on the desk so that his feet settled in Washington’s lap. The alpha didn’t acknowledge it past putting his hand on the Frenchman's knee.

“And what about his pregnant wife? Will you be the one to tell her that her husband died?” Washington pressed, not with hostility, but with genuine concern in his voice. Lafayette knew that the General admired and wanted to look out for Hamilton like a son, given he couldn’t have children of his own. And Lafayette wasn’t ignorant that it wasn’t fair to Eliza. She hadn’t even had more than two heats with her omegan husband, and Lafayette wanted to risk his life, knowing Hamilton would do anything to prove himself for an alpha’s attention before he considered twice about his unborn child and beta wife.

But the point remained, Hamilton was the man for this job. Lafayette knew it. Washington knew it. Hamilton knew it. 

“There will be more widowed mates you’ll have to write to about dead husbands if you don’t get Hamilton in Yorktown. You can’t keep treating him like the weak omega needing protection you think he is. He has every right to fight as you do.”

Washington stared off at a fixed point on the ground with a firm frown. 

“I’ll have someone send a letter tonight.” 

Lafayette hummed in glory, kissing his friend’s hand in approval. 

“Put some serious consideration in the letter, you know how spiteful he can be.”

\--

When the letter arrived, Eliza stared at it like it was a venomous snake, ready to strike. She bit her lip with tears in her eyes, knowing it meant nothing good for her family. 

Maybe it was out of trust, maybe stupidity, hoping Alexander would take their talk true to heart and not answer the summoning, she delivered the letter to his desk. 

She stayed in the room, holding tightly to the fabric of her dress as her husband read the letter out loud. His tone shifted, his grin apparent as he lowered the paper to look at his wife. 

“They need me.” 

“Alexander-” 

“How can I say no, when they need me?” 

“Don’t go, your place is with me, with our unborn child.” 

He stood up, briskly walking to her, grabbing her hands to spin them around in a mock dance. She pulled back, scowling, cursing Lafayette and the General in her heart as Alexander’s eyes proved his mind was made up. He smiled triumphantly, basking in the knowledge the two greatest alphas he looked up to, needed him, that they wrote to him begging for his assistance. The war could be over with this battle, with his expertise. 

How could she compare to that? 

“I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.” 

\--

Lafayette was the first to greet Hamilton when he showed up. The omega practically hunted for him, embracing him once they met eyes. 

“Monsieur Hamilton,” Lafayette greeted, burying his nose in the omega’s neck. It had been too long since he got to scent with him, and it was just as good as he remembered. Hamilton always smelled sweet, in a way none of the Americans here did. He chopped that up to different homelands, but it was still a welcomed change of pace, a kind of treat he only indulgenced in once in awhile. 

“Monsieur Lafayette,” Hamilton teased back, ignoring all boundaries a married omega should have and gladly lifted his chin for the alpha, giddy from his attention. Eliza who? 

A normal alpha might have struggled to pull away, or not to bite into the soft inviting skin of an unmarked omega’s neck. As was the burden of omegan-beta unions. Lafayette however trained himself to enjoy but not to overstep. He pulled back the second he heard Washington’s heavy footsteps behind them. 

“So good to see you, _ami_ , you must stop by and see our dearest Laurens later.”

“Mind if I borrow Hamilton for a second?” Washington cleared his throat. Lafayette never seen Hamilton’s eyes grow so big with excitement. The poor overwhelmed omega really was drunk on their scents after not seeing them for a while. 

“Of course your Excellency,” Hamilton hurriedly rushed to his side, making Lafayette laugh fondly at the way Washington resisted touching his neck. Hamilton would have brushed him off anyway with that pouty frown of his, being too desperate to have the utmost professional of relationships with the undeniably attractive alpha. A crazy thought to Lafayette. Had it been him, he would have jumped on the case to encourage Washington’s urge to be grabby with him. Washington was too prideful to engage in alpha-alpha bonding outside of Lafayette, and sadly, even that had its limits at times.

Lafayette left them to talk while he went to regroup with his own troops, maybe even keep an eye out in case he saw Laurens. He wanted to be there to see the fire rekindle in his eyes once he learned Hamilton was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of encouragement DID work by the way, thanks guys <3 
> 
> I already have the next chapter written so I'll give it like two days or something before I post so I'm not spamming updates so fast. 
> 
> pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com though I doubt I have new readers at this point lmfao.


End file.
